


Nice, Silent Night

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [5]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Being peacefully asleep at night, Black Character(s), Christmas, Cold from it being winter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Sex, Hugs, Implied Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Some Humor, Spending the holiday season together, Staring, Touching, Warm, gifts and presents, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Franklin and Lamar spend christmas together, as a couple.[Framar Christmas One-shot] ♡





	Nice, Silent Night

It's the afternoon of christmas eve. It's 12:29pm. 

 

Franklin and Lamar are at their house (which is Frank's house in Vinewood Hills). They are in a relationship now, have been for almost a year. They are living together too. 

 

Franklin convinced him to move in a few months ago and it's been like that ever since, them together. They even share a room and bed. Not that Lamar minds. He loves being close to Franklin.

 

Lamar didn't want to get up from the warm and cozy bed. He was comfortable there.

 

But, he had to get out of the bed. Because they had stuff to do. It was their first christmas together, after all.

 

Lamar puts on some clothing.

 

Then, he walked downstairs.

 

He drank some of the coffee that Franklin made for them.

 

After that, they both started decorating. Both of them put scented candles that smelled like cookies and cinnamon rolls everywhere. They put other decorations too.

 

They also decorated the tree. It looked a lot more christmas-y, with all the ornaments and lights on there.

 

Franklin is wearing a green santa hat with a long sleeved green shirt and black sweatpants.

  
  
Lamar had on a dark green santa hat (it's darker than Franklin's hat). He also has on dark gray sweatpants. He was shirtless right now.

  
  
They are barefoot too.

  
  
Chop is laying on a green dog bed with a red and white peppermint candy cane in his mouth. He was happily eating it.

  
  
Lamar gave a smile, to the rottweiler dog.

  
  
Franklin walked over, smiling at them. He pulled Lamar closer, holding him.

  
  
Lamar also hugs him, he had wrapped his arms around Franklin's body, as they held each other.

  
  
Both of them had smiles.

  
  
Their dog, Chop just stares at them, panting, still happily. It looked like his mouth had curved into a 'smile' too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, they both got in bed again, getting under the blankets to get warm.

 

Both of them noticed that it was snowing outside, nice winter. Although, they both felt cold as hell. So, they stayed inside together.

 

Lamar was cuddling him now, his arms wrapped around Franklin. He snuggled and nuzzled, as he felt Frank's warmth, loving it.

 

Franklin just has a slight smile to that.

 

Lamar also smiles at that. He was slightly smiling at him. After that, he closed his eyes. He falls asleep.

 

Franklin did the same. Eventually, he goes to sleep with him.

 

They slept peacefully now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_The next day -_

 

It was 10:32am, in the morning. It's christmas day.

 

Both Franklin and Lamar decided not to open gifts until tonight.

 

This gave Lamar time to find a present for Frank. He struggled with that. He wasn't good getting presents for others. But, Franklin wasn't just somebody. He was special to him, he's everything to Lamar.

 

He is Franklin's boyfriend and lover. He had to get him something nice, that he'll like.

 

Lamar turned his head, something caught his eye. He looked at it, with a slight smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's 2:25pm now.

 

Lamar had just got back to the house, closing the door behind him.

 

He notices that Franklin wasn't home yet. That was good.

 

He walks into the room. He also closes this door.

 

Lamar hides his gift to Frank. He puts it under their bed, on his side.

 

After that, he starts stripping, taking off his clothes.

 

He lays on the bed, waiting for Franklin to come back now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Two hours later -_

 

Since it was winter, it had got darker out earlier than usual, being night now.

 

Franklin walked into the house, everything was dark (except for the lights on the christmas tree) and quiet. It was silent.

 

“Lamar?”

 

Franklin walked down the stairs and into their room. He also closed the door behind himself.

 

Frank notices that there's two scented candles on the nightstand. It made the room smell like peppermint now.

  
  
He slightly liked it.

 

Then, he saw Lamar. He also noticed that Lamar was laying on his right side, on the bed, facing him.

 

Lamar was just wearing red boxers (for christmas night), his dark skin and body showing a lot. He had a mistletoe, holding it over his head.

 

'He’s so good looking.’ Frank thought, to himself.

 

Franklin also notices that Lamar is blushing with a shy smirk.

 

He walks over to Lamar and sat down on the bed with him.

 

Franklin took everything off himself, being without clothing now.

 

He smiled at Lamar.

 

Lamar also had a smile.

 

Franklin leaned in, he kisses Lamar's lips.

 

Lamar kissed him back, he smiles against Frank's lips.

 

They kept kissing, slowly deepening it.

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders, pulling him closer.

 

Franklin deepened the kiss more.

 

They both hummed into that kiss.

 

Lamar lays on the bed, on his back. Franklin gets on top of him.

 

Both of them pull apart for a second. They were both panting.

 

Lamar panted a bit, more than Franklin.

 

They keep going, touching and staring at each other.

 

Franklin stares into Lamar's eyes. He also started kissing down Lamar's body.

 

Lamar also stared at him, into Franklin's eyes. He lets out some hums.

 

Franklin also kisses Lamar's collarbone.

 

Lamar let a moan fall out of his mouth. He was breathing quietly and silently staring at his lover again.

 

Frank slowly pulls down Lamar's boxers, throwing that clothing on the ground with the others.

 

They were both naked now.

 

Franklin grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He puts the condom on then, he lubed his dick. He made sure that he covered it. He also was lubing around Lamar's hole. Then, he puts the bottle back, closing the drawer too.

 

After that, he gets closer to Lamar again. He grabs Lamar's legs, spreading them. He positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance now.

 

Lamar touched Franklin's thighs, hips, and back. He slowly and gently did this.

 

Franklin smiled at that, liking Lamar's touch. He pushed inside him, halfway.

 

Lamar moaned softly. His eyes still slightly opened. He was blushing deeply, a little bit flustered.

 

He reached up with his hands, as if trying to touch Frank again.

 

Franklin kept his smile, leaning down.

 

Lamar wraps his arms around Franklin's neck, he pulled him close.

 

They kissed again, on the lips.

 

Franklin pulls away, after a few seconds. He kept thrusting, in and out.

 

Lamar let out slight quiet pants.

 

They were both moaning.

 

Franklin's thrusts were slow paced and gentle.

 

They made slow, sweet love. That room was filled with silent moans. Their breaths were mixing between them in the silence, as their bodies felt warm together again.

 

Franklin kissed Lamar's neck. He was also near Lamar's ear.

 

Lamar closed his eyes. He slightly arched his back. He quietly moans. “F-Franklin~”

 

Franklin also moaned. “Lamar~” he said, silently and softly, into his lover's ear.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They both eventually came.

 

Franklin pulled out, taking the condom off. He tied and threw it away.

 

Then, he lays down with Lamar again.

 

They were resting for a bit now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, they both had calmed down. Everything was quiet again, until Lamar gets deep in his thoughts for a second.

 

Lamar looked like he just remembered something, as he sat up.

 

Franklin leaned, putting his upper body held upward by his elbows. Although, he stays on his stomach. He looked at him.

 

Lamar stares at him again. Then, he gave something to Frank.

 

Franklin looks at the box. It's a present for him.

 

Lamar's gift to Frank has green wrapping paper with a white snowflake pattern design.

 

Franklin opened the gift. In that box, was a silver and white snowglobe with a white deer, also white snowflakes in it. When you shaked it, white glitter-like snow moved around.

 

He smiles at him. “Aww thanks, Lamar.”

 

Lamar was looking at him. “Y-You really like it? Sorry if it's a bad present. I'm not very good at gifts.”

 

Franklin still has a smile. 'So adorable.’ he also thought.

 

“What are you talking about? It's not bad at all. I love it.” Franklin said, then he gave a kiss to Lamar again.

 

Lamar smiled into Franklin's lips again. After they pull apart, he talked again. “That's good. I'm glad that you like it.”

 

“Don't forget about yourself. I got you something too.” Franklin takes out a gift that was hiding in his bag. He gave it to Lamar.

 

Lamar has another small smile. He opens the gift that was covered in dark green wrapping paper.

 

It was a small box. Lamar opened it. There is a ring in it.

 

“Before you ask, it's not an engagement ring.” Franklin said, with sarcasm.

 

Lamar rolled his eyes, playfully. He slightly pushed Franklin. “Shut up.” he said, also sarcastically, with a slight grin.

 

Then, he noticed a ring, that the one in the box, is similar to the ring that Franklin is wearing. They're matching promise rings.

 

Franklin grabs Lamar's hand. He puts the ring on him.

 

“I love you.” he said to Lamar.

 

Lamar had a blush at that. “I-I love you too.” Tho he still has his smile.

 

They shared an embrace and more affectionately kissing, before they decided to sleep. They were laying down now.

 

Franklin holds Lamar close, he had a smile. He loved Lamar's warm body against him. He takes in Lamar's scent, also loving that. 

 

Lamar had fallen asleep already. He smiled in his sleep, staying closer to Frank. 

 

Franklin also closed his eyes, falling asleep with him. In this peaceful night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, all of you ♡


End file.
